The Primary
by WCLF
Summary: Chris is an orphan living by himself until he is attacked. He soon finds out he is a prince of a far away land. vey OC and alternate universe


It was a stormy night. A 15 year old brunette was sitting in his room, doing nothing important

when he heard a loud crackling, static like sound. He walked around his room trying to find what the

sound was when he was sent flying out his second story window by a bolt of lightning. He fell and

strangely, he landed on his feet and was unharmed. He was trying to comprehend what just happened

to him when a bolt of clear lightning struck him and it didn't hurt him, it changed him. Just then six

men in black cloaks surrounded him and one of them threw a knife at him at extreme speed but the

boy moved fast enough and caught it right before it hit him. The boy then threw it back at him but the

man dodged. Then two men from behind him rushed at him and he did a back flip to dodge their attacks

and kicked them both under the chin, but they came back and hit him with inhuman strength and sent

him flying into his fence. Picking himself up from the rubble and getting used to his new inhuman

abilities he charged at the man who had thrown the knife and him, but he was up to his old tricks again

and threw a discarded board and with his enhanced speed the boy had no way to dodge. He threw up his

hands in defense but when his hand flicked, the board exploded into tiny pieces. Realizing that he was

the one who did this he flicked his hands again and the man exploded into a cloud of black smoke. He

then quickly realized that these men were responsible for the lightning that had shot form his room just

minutes ago when two of the men had shot lightning from their hands and as it came at the boy he

suddenly felt his new abilities drain him and he quickly lost consciousness. It looked like it was all

over for him when a slab of earth came up from the ground and stopped the lightning. The men were

astonished at what happened but had no time to react as five separate bolts of lightning came from

behind the slab and destroyed them, only leaving black smoke. Behind the unconscious boy stood a

brunette women with green eyes and a man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. The women ran to the

unconscious boy and held her hands over his body and a light green glow emitted from her hands and

healed the boy of his physical wounds.

The woman sighed with relief and said, " he's fine, but he totally drained his energy."

The man observed the condition of the yard of which the battle had been raged and knew it was the

boy's doing and stated, " well that's my boy, now lets go."

With a swirl of green, yellow, and blue they were gone.

The boy woke up with a throbbing head and sore body but that wasn't was woke him up, it was

the loud shouting. It was coming from the room right outside the one he found himself in. He crept up

to the door and looked through the crack in the door, the people in the room was the brunette woman

and blonde man in his dream he just had and boy that looked about twenty.

The boy shouted, " Why do we need him, I don't need him. I can save us on my own!"

The blonde man replied, " The prophecy has stated that we need both of you to lead us.

The boy was so focused on listening to the conversation that he didn't notice the woman opening the

door and him falling threw the doorway.

The women exclaimed, " Oh, Chris I didn't see you there, you shouldn't be up yet so go back to bed.

Before he could do that the blonde haired boy charged at him and summoned a ball of fire. He then

threw the fire at Chris and he tried to blow up the fire ball but instead of an explosion, a wave of energy

escaped from his hands. The wave of energy redirected the fireball away and sent the boy flying into

the wall. The woman ran to the boy slumped against the wall and said, " Wyatt, are you ok honey?"

Wyatt replied, " I'm ok mom but how did he do that, he just got his powers?"

Chris interrupted the conversation exclaiming, " What's going on, how did I get here, how did I do

that, and who are all you people!" The blonde man and the woman gave each other knowing looks and

the blonde man answered.

He said, " Let me to explain in order. First, we saved you and brought you back to full health. Second

your in a place called the primary, it's a kingdom on a island not detectable by any radar. Third, you

were born with special powers like us. We get them from being born on this island from a special

mineral in the soil. Finally we are your family. I'm your father Leo, that's your mother Piper, and the

boy slumped against the wall is your brother Wyatt."

Chris exclaimed, " you can't be my family, my family died in a car crash when I was a baby."

Piper responded, " that's what we told the owner of the orphanage to tell you when you were old

enough."

Chris was clearly torn up about the revelation that was just given to him.

He then went into a fit of rage and yelled, " I lived trying to support myself my whole life because

someone filed to have me treated as an adult as soon as I reached twelve. Why did you leave me, I was

so lonely for so long. WHY!"

"We had to we... we..." was all that Piper could say through the tears and sobs coming from her so

Leo had to continue saying, " We had to, it was for your own good. On the day of your birth a threat

came to our island and it was after you, so we had to bind your powers and send you away in order for

you to be safe."

Chris was processing the information and then said, " then why did I get my powers now?"

Piper had finally composed her self to say this, " We learned of a prophecy saying our sons would fight

and destroy a great evil that would plague our kingdom and our bind on your powers wold last until the

time would come for you and your brother to fight the great evil, those men that attacked you were

servants of him"

Wyatt then replied, " I don't need his help, I'm powerful enough on my own."

Leo then stated, " Chris just sent you flying into the wall, how do you expect to defeat our enemy

when you can't withstand a attack from your brother."

Wyatt grumbled and then left the room only leaving the boy and his newly found parents. Chris then

stated, " so, what powers do I have?"

Leo said, " well we will have to do some exercises to see what powers you do have and to what extent

can you use them."

Chris replied, " ok let's get started!"

Piper then interjected by saying, " well I'll leave you boys to do that while I try to talk some sense into Wyatt."

With that Piper left the room and the boys left for a training ground in the castle court yard. Leo set

five bowls in front of Chris and stated, " Everyone in our family can control one of five elements:

fire, water, earth, air and electricity. Each of these bowls have one of the elements, you will wave your

hand over all of them and the one that moves with your hand will be the one you can control. Chris did

this and the water moved with him.

Leo then stated, " well that figures, your element is opposite of your brothers just like your attitudes."

Chris frowned and said, " Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Leo chuckled then said, " Good thing for you, bad thing for him."

They both laughed and started in on focusing his powers well enough for him to start sparring against

his parents and his brother in order for him to get strong enough to fight along side them.

Six months later Chris was finally strengthening his powers enough to keep up with his family.

They were coming closer together as a family and Wyatt was finally starting to except his help in

combat after on one of the patrols of the island ending up with Chris saving him from one of the

servants of their enemy.

**(Flashback)**

It had started out as a normal patrol except for Leo and Piper had not joined them by saying that they

would have to get used to doing these things by themselves. The beginning had started out quiet as

Wyatt had refused to talk to him unless he needed something from him. They came across a small

village they often visit when on patrol and saw that it was on fire. They ran to the village to see that

the servants of the Source (Chris learned the name of the dark force while he was beginning his

training) were ravaging the town, destroying everything in sight. Wyatt sent a red energy wave

destroying two of them. Chris conjured up water rained it down on the village to stop the fire. Wyatt

was destroying the servants left and right but some were sneaking through and going after the

villagers. Chris reacted quickly and formed a barrier of water between the servants and the people.

Wyatt was too preoccupied dealing with the small ones to notice the huge servant coming behind him

with a huge sword. Chris cried out for him and Jesse turned to late to dodge it . Wyatt closed his eyes

waiting for the blow but he felt nothing. He opened his eyes to see a shield of ice blocking the sword.

The shield belonged to Chris and he send blew up the large servant. Wyatt was surprised to see Chris

destroy a servant of that size with one blow and he finally realized he needed Chris in order to fight.

Later in the village after the brothers had reconciled with each other they felt a extremely dark

presence coming toward the village. The brother ran to the edge of the village to see the Source

standing before them. He had pale skin, jet black hair, and was at least two feet taller than both boys.

They were both terrified but they knew they had to fight or be killed. They charged at him each

channeling their own element, but before they could make contact he was gone in a blur. He

reappeared behind them and knocked Chris away. He then grabbed Jesse by the throat saying, " I only

need to kill one of you for my reign to be absolute."Chris then tried to blow up the Source's arm to

set Wyatt free but somehow the Source caught the explosion sent it back at Chris sending him

through a stone wall. Wyatt cried out for him but the Source dropped him to the ground and stepped

on him saying, " You to brats aren't worth my time, there is no way you could destroy me." He left

laughing at the two boys as they laid crumpled and defeated.

**(End Flashback)**

These last six months Wyatt and Chris had been training nonstop to match the Source's

strength and power. Right in the middle of their family dinner, a messenger came scrambling into the

dinning room screaming, " the Source's forces have broken through our castle gates." The four went

into action, calling forth the different clans of the kingdom who had powers as well into an army. Leo,

Piper, Wyatt, and Chris all stood on the front lines. Piper was the first to strike the large army by

lifting a servant the size of a small car and launching it into a crowd of servants, destroying twenty of

them. Leo sent dozens of lightning bolts from the sky while Piper caused an earthquake. While the

rest of the clans fought the army, Wyatt and Chris went straight for the Source. When they reached

the Source they both came from behind and kicked him in the back of the head but he dodged it. He

was going for Chris but somehow he managed to dodge every punch and kick he threw. Chris did this

because Wyatt saw everything the Source was going to do and the brothers had discovered they had a

mind link during their training they could warn each other sooner than the Source could hit them. The

boys and the Source were both exhausted from exchanging physical blows so they resorted to using

their powers. Chris sent a tidal wave and Wyatt sent a flurry of flames but both were destroyed by the

Source's energy wave. The clans and their parents had destroyed all of the Source's army and the

boy's knew what they had to do. They pulled all their energy and unleashed it in a cataclysmic energy

wave toward the Source and he did the same but the brothers combined power was too much and it

crashed down on him. They boys both fell to their knees in exhaustion and as the smoke cleared away

they saw that the Source was still their but he then started to blow up and the explosion came toward

the boys. Chris yelled, " This is it." as they were engulfed in the explosion. Piper fell to her knees and

started crying hysterically and Leo was to shocked to do anything when they saw a tint of blue though

the smoke. Chris had put up a barrier at the last second to save them both. As they both laid there

Wyatt said, " Do you think this is the end of our troubles?"

Chris replied with a sigh, " No, it's barely the beginning."

THE END


End file.
